Dinner
Dinner is the holy item that King Harkinian and many others worship/eat/make love with daily. It is the ammunition for the infamous Dinner Blaster as well, which treats its ammo chemically so it makes anyone instantly obese. It has many properties, a long history, and many famous uses. A rare form of Dinner known as the TV Dinner also exists. Properties of Dinner Dinner has the ability to do basically anything, but these are its most prominent properties: 1. It makes people worship it. (Both Dinners) 2. It tastes "SO DAMN GOOD." (Good Dinner) 3. "It once blew up the triforce and then brought it back by producing a middle finger and sticking it up" (Evil Dinner) 4. It is unknown what it is, due to the fact that it is different every day. The picture above was its form on the day King Harkinian was born. For the young King it waas love at first bite, however it has been revealed by Harkinian that the True Dinner didn't come to him until 1999, and that his first Dinner was just normal dinner. However, The True Dinner has been revealed to taste "9001 times better" as stated by The King in an interview. 5. It's a YouTube Poop Star due to its "badassery and tastiness" (Both, although Good Dinner is featured more than Evil Dinner) 6. It has two forms, Evil Dinner and Good Dinner. History of Dinner Dinner was born in the Big Bang along with its brother, Chuck Norris. Together they traversed the young Universe and found Earth in the year 1945. It (accidentally but luckily) ended World War II when it volunteered itself to be the main ingredient in the core of the Atomic Bomb that fell on Hiroshima. It survived the blast, but was sad at what it did. In the year 1999 it moved to Hyrule by creating a portal from the Real World to The YouTube Poop World. It reunited with King Harkinian (even though his first dinner was just normal dinner) and made a living as the ammo for The King's Dinner Blaster, as well as being the sole deity for a religion in Hyrule called Dinnerism, which only Harkinian, Link, and Zelda follow. (Zelda was forced to follow it, Link and Harkinian followed it of their own free will). Once, "Evil" was put in Dinner by Ganon. There was a massacre, but Dinner suffered the worst fate as its personality was altered. After the Evil Dinner massacre, many died including King Harkinian, despite his being resurrected 3 days later by Super Saiyan Morshu. The King was normal after resurrection, despite him being the one who massacred everyone, due to the fact that he ate some of Evil Dinner. However, Dinner itself was not normal at all. Its personality was still altered and it turned to a life of evil. When Ganon opened his pub, Dinner got mad that Ganon was not invading Hyrule and took control of his forces. Ganon, however, didn't give a crap. However, the good part of Dinner's soul manifested into a clone of the original Dinner, while the Original Dinner invaded Hyrule. He still does today under the guise of Ganon while the true Ganon bartends at his pub. Today, Good Dinner is the ammo for The King's Dinner Blaster, while Evil Dinner is under the guise of Ganon, and has all his abilities. Evil Dinner and Ganon have argued over who the real Ganon is, so they settled on a number system. Ganon is "Ganon 1" and Evil Dinner is "Ganon 2". Famous uses of Dinner 1. Most commonly used in both the Real World and the YouTube Poop World for food, and internet videos. 2. Ammo for the Dinner Blaster. 3. Becoming an obsession of King Harkinian. 4. Somehow coming back in a different form after being eaten. Famous quotes about Dinner (Dinner has made no quotes itself) "Enough. My ship sails in the morning. I wonder what's for Dinner?" -King Harkinian, Zelda: Wand of Gamelon "There is no Dinner." -Gwonam, YouTube Poop: Gwonam denies the existence of everything "DINNER BLASTER." -King Harkinian, Dinner Blaster Series "Hmm...must have not been very important for you to take a nap. I wonder what's for Dinner?" -King Harkinian, Zelda CD-i: The King's Birthday "Bon appetite!" - A stereotypical French person at a restaurant. de:Abendessen Category:Food Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Sources Category:Memes Category:Weapons Category:Youtube Poop One-Liners